


Light It Up A Little Bit

by icedpocarie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind!Nico, Dead Bianca di Angelo, M/M, Will-centric, kind of fluffy?, maybe? - Freeform, sisters reyna and hazel appear, will is such a nice boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedpocarie/pseuds/icedpocarie
Summary: Will just wants to help people, but he can't help but fall in love with Nico in the process.(aka: will volunteers in a camp and is assigned to nico)





	Light It Up A Little Bit

During his summer vacation during the first year of his university, Will Solace chooses to help out an institution for the disabled. His proclamation brought a few surprises around his family, but he was intent on doing it regardless.

He knows that his relatives think that he was doing it spontaneously, but Will actually wanted to be a doctor since he was a small child. That is, before he was asked to take over his family business and he chose a business course for his university applications.

However, the tugs of wanting to help those who are sick still remain in the back of his mind. Since his first year summer is relatively relaxed, he thinks that this was the perfect opportunity to be of help.

It was almost like the Gods agreed with him when the next day after making that decision, he receives a flyer about a summer camp for those with disabilities.

.

When Will arrived at the camp, he was surprised to see Hazel Levesque among the attendees. She was a girl that shared a class with and it seemed… unusual to see her here.

Then again, it didn’t look like Will is the type to go to a camp like this, so he wasn’t one to talk.

For the first morning in the camp, they were introduced to a huge and expensive facility. In a single glance, one can know that it was owned by a wealthy man – with its large lobby that looks like that of a hotel’s.

After the minor introductions, all of the assistants – save for a few returnees, Hazel surprisingly included – were taken to a room where things were explained to them.

Will didn’t know at first but as the presentations continue, he realized that he joined a camp for the wealthy disabled. And it looked like half of the people around him were there simply because they wanted to make a connection or two.

The thought disgusts him slightly – to take advantage of one’s disabilities seemed more than a little greedy. Most of the applicants were given one patient to take care of and he can hear discussions from behind him.

However, he keeps mum. Even though those people go against his personal values, they were a group and he was an individual. Trying his hardest to ignore them, he waits for the assignment that he receives.

-

After a few more hours and plenty more presentations, Will is finally guided to the room of the one he’s going to assist and it surprises him when the door opens to Hazel, who he had unusually seen for a lot of times that day.

“Will?” Hazel asks, eyes widening slightly in recognition.

“Hi, Hazel,” Will greets back, and then, he inquires, “Aren’t you a Music student? Why are you –“

He stops himself when he thinks he sounds far too judgmental, and thankfully Hazel simply waved the question off.

“I could say the same for you,” she answers, but there is a small teasing smile on her lips. And then, she stops and nods at the third person in the room – Nico di Angelo, Will’s mind supplies as he remembers the name on his paper.

“He’s my brother,” Hazel says as a fond expression formed on her face. She paused slightly and then, with a softer voice, she narrates, “I usually spend my summer with him, but I have concerts for school and…”

She looks frustrated and Will doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he tries to move the topic, “The head said that you’re brother is… blind.”

His voice was soft and that’s why Will is more than a little surprised when the boy in the bed stirs a little bit.

“Can you two stop muttering?” Bandages were placed around his eyes, but he seemed to know where Hazel and Will was, turning his head at their direction accurately.

“I’m sorry,” Hazel says, dropping her conversation with Will immediately. She goes immediately to Nico, places her hand on top of his as she greets, “I’m here, Nico.”

“Yeah,” The boy’s voice seemed kinder this time, now that he’s talking with Hazel alone. And then it turned harsher once again when he seemed to realize something and asked, voice a little too low, “Who’s the stranger, Hazel?”

“I’m Will Solace.” Will thinks that this is the perfect time to introduce himself, “I volunteered to assist with this camp.”

What he didn’t expect was the short but blunt, “I wasn’t asking you.”

And if Will can see his eyes, he can bet that Nico was rolling them, what with the tone that he used.

 

.

 

Taking care of Nico after Hazel was gone was, in one word, exhausting. Nico doesn’t seem to want to get along and when Will helps him to his class, he makes a side comment or two.

It doesn’t help that in the middle of the class, the teacher will call out for Will from the inside, telling him about Nico’s… behaviors.

Which mostly consisted of him not paying attention or answering back.

However, as rude as Nico can be, Will also thinks that he was getting it easy compared to his peers. Since every member as from a distinguished family, others get treated more like servants than actual assistants.

Most of the time, Nico would only call Will for the difficult tasks, acting completely capable by himself.

There was one thing, though, that surprises Will when it comes to Nico.

Every night, he’d ask Will if it was a starry one, and if he says yes, he’d ask to be accompanied to the gardens.

One time – when Will thinks that he was close enough to ask semi-personal questions – he asks, “Why do you like being outside during nights like these?”

“Hm?” Nico’s head was directed towards the skies, even though the bandages still surrounded his eyes.

Maybe it was the atmosphere – or perhaps, they _had_ gotten close enough for Nico to not ignore him – because Nico answered him, “I like starry nights.”

“Why?” Will wonders if he was crossing the lines to ask too much, but he still asked.

“If the skies are filled with stars they can serve as lights,” Nico says, voice a little soft, “And if there are lights, people won’t get in accidents.”

Will blinked at that, not knowing to respond, “…Oh.”

“Will, you _can_ ask, you know.” Nico finally says, when a sufficient amount of silence went between the two of them, “You know I hate it more when people act too carefully around me.”

He sounded so mature and Will points it out, but then he doesn’t.

Instead, he says, “I heard that your family commissioned a famous doctor to bring back your eyesight. You’ll be able to see the light at the end of the tunnel, soon.”

“I’m fucking blind,” Nico starts and before Will can make any sense of the random outburst, he continues, “So I think that suggesting anything like seeing right now is pretty rude.”

Will agrees, so he moves to apologize, but Nico agrees, “And yeah, I’d be able to see soon. In the end of the summer, I think.”

At that, the two of them resumed to better, safer topics. Will learns that Nico is attending a Business course, just like him. He says that he’s planning to return to a normal university soon, and Will couldn’t help it when he suggests that they attend university together.

Nico laughs uninhibitedly at that – and for a moment, it was like the world stopped for a bit for Will. Seeing Nico enjoy is rare and even though he can barely make out the entirety of Nico’s face, he thinks that the other boy looks beautiful.

Will thinks this is uncalled for, but he is a bit grateful that Nico can’t see him because he feels his face heating up.

“Will?”

Nico asks and once again, the two of them converses about a variety of topic until the sun rises and a moderator scolds Will when they were caught.

-

 

If there was one person who can properly handle Nico di Angelo, Will would state Reyna’s name. Unlike Nico’s younger sister who would often spoil the boy, Reyna could at least talk Nico out of the bad habits that he had.

He watches from his seat as he hears Reyna gently scold him.

“Nico, you shouldn’t talk back to your elders,” Will thinks that the words are falling on deaf ears, but he refrains from commenting. Instead, he lounges lightly on the desk in front of him, hoping that he looks casually bored enough – and not very much like the eavesdropper that he is being.

“Please,” Nico spats, and looks right at Reyna – which is almost eerie, with how Nico always seemed to know where the things are so accurately – and gives a small frown, “Then they should stop acting like I’m a fragile thing.”

Reyna looks at him – her face softening so obviously that even Will notices from the few meters of distance. She placed one hand on Nico’s hair to pat him and says, “For me?”

Her voice is so soft, so kind – and so different to how she talks to other people.

Nico visibly lowers his guard at that because he let out a small sigh and says, “I’ll try, then.”

“Thank you.” At this, Reyna gives a bright smile. She plays with Nico’s hair slightly and proceeded to talk about other things, like how university was, or how well Nico had been.

As Will watches the two of them converse with each other, he felts a bit weird as his chest tightens up slightly.

Will have already learned that Nico only had one living sister – his half-sister, Hazel – and even though Reyna looks at Nico with motherly affection, he still can’t help the slight sprout of envy.

With Reyna, Nico had foregone any inhibition that he had. His voice was kinder, softer. He was more understanding – more compliant.

Will didn’t know how long he’d stared at the two of them. He only hopes that he suggested going out fast enough that Reyna – or even Nico – didn’t notice anything.

When he closes the door to see the two smiling, it pains him but he shakes the image off as he walks away.

In the evening when Reyna is supposed to go back, she surprises him when she called out, “Will Solace.”

Hearing his full name kind of made him want to run – this _is_ the president of his university student council after all – but when he turned around, all he sees is a genuine smile on her face.

“Thank you for taking care of Nico,” the look on her face is fond, “He can’t stop talking about you.”

At that, Will blushes slightly and he wanted to whack himself when he asks, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” Reyna laughs at that and then she gives a somber look, “Take care of him for us, will you? You’re the only one aside from family that he cares about enough.”

“Uh, but aren’t you also –“

“I’m almost her older sister,” Reyna cuts him off and a small gleam shined in her eyes as a teasing smile formed on her lips, “Don’t worry.”

Will can’t help it when his face burned up at that.

He didn’t know his face could flame even more until Reyna leaned in slightly and said in a lower tone, “And well, you still have ways to go but you pass for now.”

The implications were there and Will wasn’t able to defend himself because Reyna laughed slightly once more before she walked away.

.

Will experienced several nerve-wracking moments in his life, but there was never one that gave him the chills more than today.

Nico had already received his treatment and recovered – thankfully – but even so, Will was nervous to visit him.

It took an exasperated call from Reyna and an enthusiastic follow-up from Hazel before he thought that he really should just man up and go.

And that is why here he was, a basket of fruits in hand, in front of Nico di Angelo’s hospital room.

He took his time wondering about what to do and he didn’t even pay any mind to the people that passed by – who were all looking at him curiously.

He was wondering if he should go home – retreat – but before he can do anything else, a small grumble sounded from beyond the doors.

“Damn it, Will,” Nico says, voice grumpy like he had only woke up, “Can you just come inside? I’ve already heard from the receptionists about you.”

That was all that it takes for Will to slowly but surely to open the door.

And he tried to prepared himself, but he was surprised to meet Nico’s eyes – Nico’s eyes which were a rich brown tone. It reminds him of fall and branches and the ground and –

“Can you please stop staring at me like a stalker?” Nico points out, but there was a teasing smile on his face.

Will thinks that things would be different – because Nico can see now, and he wouldn’t need as much help as he did.

But it was fine, this was fine.

Because maybe it was just Will’s mind playing tricks on him, but he think that Nico is looking at him with clear fondness reflected in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all... this is the first time that I wrote a Solangelo fic so... hopefully Will isn't OOC? Since this is the first time I handled his character's POV for a long-ish time.
> 
> For the plot, I... just got the idea. And honestly I also don't know what I was writing about because the words were writing themselves lol. orz
> 
> that's all i can really say hahaha even i'm a little surprised to randomly write this. hope this was a nice read! thank you for reading. 
> 
> (btw if anyone wants me to write a drabble or two, contact me at twt: @snormancy or drop a comment here? if you want to geek out about poj/anime/gacha games, I’m g too.)


End file.
